


Birthday

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Author wrote a birthday fic for their own birthday aha, Birthday, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortress of Solitude, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: It's not Kara's birthday today... except it really is.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is the 6th Feb so like a cliched author I wrote a birthday fic aha.

The Fortress of Solitude is called the Fortress of _Solitude_ for a reason, probably. And Kara gets it: Kal — _Clark_ — built this place in memory of the home he never had, the family he doesn't remember, and to, well, be alone. But you'll forgive Kara if she doesn't want the Fortress of Solitude to be in solitude forever.

Today, Kara visits the Fortress _not_ alone. Diana is with her, holding her hand.

Besides, she’s sure Lois has been in here, ans knows for a fact that James has — before her, even. And that doesn't sting at all — it's not as though she's the only one who actually _remembers_ the damn place.

The entrance slides open and Kara steps through first, slowly, out of the cold winds and into its enclosure.

“Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude,” she says, and takes a breath. It still feels a little like stepping into a graveyard, but less than the last time. Which is good, she thinks.

“The Fortress of Solitude, huh?” Diana echoes, gazing around the place. Suddenly, Kara feels as though she herself is being scrutinized. “It's a very dramatic name.”

“Clark named named it. He built the place, after all,” she replies.

“Of course he did,” Diana replies, rolling her eyes.p

In truth, the place makes her feel like a ghost. As though she really did die with the rest of Krypton, and she's been wandering about the planet Earth, before returning to the frosty afterlife. It's very strange. Both kind and cruel at the same time.

She feels Diana squeeze her hand, grounding her.

“Thank you for being here,” she says, swallowing hard. Because if anyone at all could understand it would be Diana, whose family and world, though still alive, are beyond her reach. “I didn't want to come by myself.”

“Kara,” says Diana seriously, turning her around to face her and bring her hand up to cup Kara's cheek. Instinctively, Kara leans towards it. “Of course.”

Her eyes are intense, passionately bright, as they always are, and they are beautiful. Diana is beautiful. Not just with her fairness or physical beauty, but also the depth of her heart.  Mother would have approved.

“Kara Zor-El,” says a voice suddenly, out of nowhere. “Happy Life-Giving day.”

Kara blinks, startled. Beside her, Diana has a hand already resting on her sword, Godkiller and Kara has to stop her.

“Relax,” she says, gently bringing Diana's hand into hers. “It's just an AI.” she turns away from her girlfriend to face the dias I'm the centre of the room. “Kalex, what do you mean? My birthday isn't until July.”

Because the fifteenth of July is the day Kara’s pod finally landed on Earth, twenty five years late — though, not _too late_ , Clark sometimes tries to tell her. And it’s not the fifteenth of July today. And there's no other birthday for her to be had. Not here with this Yellow Sun.

“Days on Krypton last 22 hours and 25 hours alternating,” replies Kalex. “Years are 295 days long. Though Krypton is no longer rotating around its Red star, by my calculations, it is your Life-Giving day, and will be for the next six hours.”

For a minute, Kara’s not quite sure what to say. Because, it's not _really_ her Life-Giving day, because there are no days on Krypton, anymore, but it also is. It might just be the realest Life-Giving day she’s had in a while.

Behind her, she feels Diana pull her in, arms coming around her to embrace her, a comforting pressure. Kara breathes deeply. Diana smells of the ice from their surroundings, but also spice from her cooking tastes and smoke from the rescue mission they just had together.

“What do you want to do?” Diana asks her quietly, murmuring softly in her ear. “Bake a cake?”

Slowly, Kara shakes her head and leans into her. Diana is warm, and even though Kara doesn't really get cold anymore, it's still nice. It’s still good.

“No. Let's just stay here,” she replies. And she knows Diana understands.


End file.
